Vegeta, Meet Guitar Hero
by Kuramastrass
Summary: What happens when the prince of the Saiyans stumbles across one of the most addicting games ever? That's right, Vegeta gets caught up in the Guitar Hero craze. They only problem? He sucks. Really, really, really sucks. So let's watch the drama unfold...


**Well, with my success with "I am the Prince of the Saiyans" (which is now finished), I thought I'd put up the first DBZ fic. I ever wrote, the first my my stupid-and-extremely-random fics. for DBZ.**

**I don't own any part of DragonBall Z. Nor do I own Guitar Hero, "Miss Murder", "Paint it Black", "Through the Fire and Flames", "My Name is Jonas", or Dance Dance Revolution.**

**Huh... yeah.**

**So... yeah. I'm done now. Here's "Vegeta, Meet Guitar Hero"! Read and review. Thanks. Watch out for the sequel, "Vegeta, Meet the DDR Champ", coming soon.**

It had been a while since there was anything to do. There weren't any evil aliens out to collect the Dragonballs or to destroy the universe... and Vegeta didn't have a job, either. Well, since it was summer he was _supposed_ to be watching Trunks, but _his _idea of watching Trunks was doing something else in another room and sending a ki blast in his son's direction if he got too loud or too annoying.

So, in short, Vegeta was bored. He would never admit that, being the stuck-up Saiyan Prince he is, but he was bored all the same.

Trunks and Goten, for the moment, had gone outside, so the house was quiet. Vegeta finished his ten-thousandth push-up and got up to get something to eat. On his way to the kitchen, he passed the room that Goten and Trunks had last been in. They had been playing video games, and they hadn't turned it off when they left. And the TV screen said in huge letters:

_Guitar Hero._

For some reason, Vegeta found himself curious. He walked over to the TV and picked up the plastic guitar. After half an hour, he had successfully completed the tutorials and had moved onto career mode.

He was trying to play _Miss Murder_, and was about to fail, when something broke his concentration and he _did_ fail.

"Hey, Trunks, _look_! Your dad's playing _Guitar Hero_!"

Goten and Trunks came into the room, to find Vegeta silently fuming at the _failed_ screen. He had finished 58 percent of the song on easy.

"Hey, Dad, can I play you?"

Here was his chance to atone for his failing. "Sure," Vegeta answered with his trademark sneer, "as long as you don't _cry_ when I _school_ you."

So Vegeta and Trunks faced off. They played _Paint it Black_, Vegeta on easy, and Trunks on expert. Trunks was the victor by a long shot.

"Let _me_ play!" Goten demanded. "Let _me_ play your dad, Trunks!"

_Surely I'll be able to beat __Kakkarot's__ brat,_ Vegeta thought, smiling his evil, creepy smile.

But then Goku walked by. "Oh, hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"We're playing _Guitar Hero_!" Trunks told him.

"You should _totally_ play Vegeta, Dad!" Goten added.

"Oh, sure, I'll play. Vegeta, you want me to?"

_I don't think Kakkarot's ever played this infernal thing in his life_. He smiled. "_Sure_, Kakkarot. Why _not_?"

So Vegeta and Goku played _Through the Fire and Flames_. Both of them were on easy, so they chose _pro face-off_ rather than just _face-off_. At the end of the song, when the percentages came up, Vegeta had gotten 67 percent of the notes.

"Well, what do you know?" Goku asked with a laugh.

The Saiyan Prince growled under his breath when he saw his opponent's score.

"Wow, Dad! You 100-percented the song!"

And then Goku left, since he had come here looking for Bulma. Their washing machine had broken.

"Can I play?" Goten asked again now.

_Surely I'll be able to beat __Kakkarot's__ brat, _Vegeta thought again. He was desperate now, and panting heavily, as though he was fighting a tough battle rather than losing at Guitar Hero. _My son has inherited his __skills from me, and Kakkarot's always beat me in everything since the day we met._

But he was wrong. The two of them faced-off on the song _My Name is Jonas_, Vegeta on easy, and Goten on expert.

Goten beat Vegeta by even more than Trunks had.

"That's _it_!" Vegeta screamed, throwing the guitar through the screen. Smoke and sparks started coming from the TV. "That is _it_! I'll show you! I'll show you all!" Then he stormed out of the house.

Goten and Trunks were cowering in the corner, hugging each other tightly. "Gee, Trunks, I don't think I've _ever_ seen your dad _that_ mad!"

So Vegeta went to train. He trained for days and days and days. Finally, he returned.

"You may be better than me at _Guitar Hero_," he stated, "but let's see how well you fare against me at a game of my _own_ choosing!"

And behind him on the front lawn stood a massive machine that looked something like an antique arcade game.

_Dance Dance Revolution._

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
